


alone together

by emullz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Modern AU, fire escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emullz/pseuds/emullz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short little oneshot in which bellamy and clarke spend a lot of time on a fire escape and maybe do some canoodling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [han_cali17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_cali17/gifts).



Bellamy Blake didn’t like tight spaces. He didn’t like being surrounded by people. And he certainly didn’t like house parties. But he did have sort of a soft spot for his little sister, so when he dragged her to her new friend Jasper’s “birthday celebration,” Bellamy really couldn’t find a way to say no. 

 

But he couldn’t say no to the joint he was passed either, and that was why he was out on a fire escape at 11:30 at night, escaping the huge mass of people and his swirling thoughts. 

 

And then the window opened and her blonde head peeked out, and then a body, and then her hand was swiping his joint and he was feeling cramped again. She held between her fingers with an air of entitlement that he hadn’t known was possible before she’d crashed his little private party.

 

“You mind, Princess? I was kind of trying to get some air out here.” He took it back before she could raise it to her lips. “Maybe you should learn not to take things that aren’t yours.” 

 

“Maybe you should learn to ask whose fire escape you’re sitting on before you start kicking people off,” she replied, raising her eyebrows in challenge. “And don’t call me Princess.” 

 

“I’ll leave you to your kingdom, then, Princess,” Bellamy said, bowing himself back in through the window. He turned around quickly enough to miss the glare she sent at him through the panes. Octavia dragged her brother forcibly back into the swell of people and Clarke accepted a shot from Monty. 

 

Neither of them remembered the rest of the night very well.

 

\- -

 

Octavia had become a bit of a fixture around their apartment the past couple of weeks, and it seemed that wherever Octavia went, Bellamy wasn’t far behind. Jasper liked having him around, which was something that Clarke could never seem to understand. It was kind of a hero-worship thing. Clarke probably would’ve understood if it was devil-worship, but the fact that Jasper actually wanted him to be sitting on the couch, arms folded and keeping a stony silence made Clarke more than confused.

 

So when he was out on her fire escape again, Clarke wasn’t sure whether she should throw him over the side or just punch him in the face. 

 

“Look, I know you’re here a lot, and I know that you’re a big fan of solitude or whatever, but this is kind of my place, so if we could stop doing the two’s company thing…” Clarke took in the way that he was perched on the railing and wondered if one push would tip him over the side. 

 

“So you’re kicking me off, huh, Princess? Making a law that nobody else can come over to ‘your place?’” Clarke never thought she’d describe anything as a sneer, but that was definitely what Bellamy was doing with his face. He was sneering. 

 

“It’s kind of my apartment, so yeah, I guess I do make the laws, and I want to sit out here by myself.” Clarke took a shuddering breath and let the cold hair in her lungs calm her down a bit. “If you want to stay there and not bother me one last time, I guess that’s okay.” 

 

She drew the way the clouds looked, curling over the side of the building across the alley. He didn’t say anything, just breathed, a rhythm for her to match. Clarke didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would.

 

\- -

 

They ended up sitting together a lot. Octavia always joked that they were the only two people she knew that managed to be alone even though they were within 3 feet of one another. Clarke liked it better that way. She wasn’t left completely to her own thoughts and the universe. There was someone there to pull her back if she went too far. 

 

Bellamy wouldn’t admit it either, but he sort of liked sitting next to Clarke. She made it simpler, the way he looked at the world. She made it seem like he wasn’t the only one who had questions that needed answers, and she was looking exactly where he was. Sure, the view of the fire escape didn’t always look like it held the answer to the most important questions, but Bellamy thought that having someone next to him made it a little easier to keep looking. 

 

\- -

 

Clarke was the first one to break the silence, after sitting together had become something they both quietly looked forward to. A lot of things had happened, between the first night he’d invaded her party of one and taken up a permanent residence. A lot of things had broken their hearts.

 

“Do you think he can hear me?” 

 

Bellamy looked up, the surprise on his face gone in as much time as it took Clarke to regret saying anything. 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

\- -

 

Clarke looked around her living room with half a smile on her face. Monty was narrowly beating Octavia in Mario Kart, Jasper was laughing his ass off at Miller’s reenactment of Bellamy dropping a bucket of paint on his toe, and the punchline of the joke was sitting in Clarke’s armchair with his arms crossed, trying not to laugh as Miller hooted and hopped in front of the TV, causing Monty to drive off the screen. Octavia launched herself off of the couch as her Koopa Troopa crossed the finish line, throwing her arms around Miller’s neck and jumping up and down. 

 

She set the bowl of salsa down on the coffee table and turned towards the fire escape without a word. Bellamy climbed out the window within three minutes of Clarke, settling into his usual dangerous position on the railing. 

 

“You aren’t usually smiling before you come out here,” Bellamy commented lightly. Clarke looked up from where she was perched on the floor, resting her chin on her knees. 

 

“I kind of wanted to talk to you.” Clarke didn’t meet his eyes, instead choosing to stare down through the twisted metal to the concrete ground below. “Or, you know, think with you here. That counts, right?”

 

“Well if you want to talk, I’m sitting right here.” 

 

He sounded so sincere, and Clarke trusted him wholeheartedly and that made her a little more than scared. “That’s it, isn’t it? Because you waltz onto my fire escape and you sit next to me and you make me trust you probably more than I trust anyone, but I don’t know what your favorite movie is. That scares me, the fact that you’re the only person I can really talk to, the fact that those people on my couch are the only real family that I have left.” 

 

Bellamy’s fingers gripped the railing until his knuckles were white, but Clarke still didn’t meet his gaze, didn’t take her eyes off of the horizon. “I used to be fine, alone out here, without answers to my questions. Why are you out here, anyways? Why is the only place I can talk to you this goddamned fire escape?”

 

Clarke finally looked up when she heard a clang as Bellamy landed on the metal grating and gripped her chin with his fingers, pulling her eyes up to his. 

 

“My favorite movie,” he said softly, “is The Princess Bride.” 

 

And then his lips were on hers, and she could feel the pattern of the fire escape searing its way into the backs of her arms and the way his lips moved searing their way onto her heart. He pulled away and she rested her forehead on his.

 

When he spoke, she could feel his breath on her cheek. “And I’m out here because I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time.”

 

Clarke tilted her head upwards and gripped the curls at the nape of his neck as his hands moved to her waist. They didn’t pull apart again until they heard a polite tap on the window. Monty grinned sheepishly and waved. “Nobody else was willing to get this close.” 

 

“Get a room!” Octavia yelled from inside, her eyes covered by a pillow. 

 

“This is my house!” Clarke yelled back, exasperated. “I don’t understand why people never seem to understand that they don’t live here.” 

 

“I don’t mind,” Bellamy said, a grin playing on his lips. “Besides, we can always go inside and talk.” 

 

“No,” Clarke said happily, grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking his face closer. “They can always close the blinds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written because i pulled the prompt "write a scene on a fire escape" from my prompt jar and of course i picked bellarke because i'm shipper trash. i hope you enjoyed. there's probs a lot of typos bc i wrote this in literally 15 minutes. also the title is a fall out boy song. i'm kind of obsessed. sorry.


End file.
